paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Perfect Tree
This is a second generation story that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Summary When the PAW Patrol goes out searching the forest for the best christmas tree to set up in town square. Winter is determined to find the best one. While playing a game of hide and seek- she wanders off after a bright blue and black butterfly flutters by. She follows it curiously, unsure why there was a butterfly during this season, and ends up getting lost in the woods. Can she find her tree and find her way back home before it goes dark? Characters *Original 6 PAW Patrol *Tundra *Princess *Rosie *Mindy *Viktor *Sterling *Ace and Lani *Winter, Sage, and Aurora *Shadow, Dylan, Summer, CJ *Mystery character (to be revealed later) *(will probably add more characters later, unsure who to cast atm) Story It was a bright, winter evening in Adventure Bay. Despite the lower temperatures, the puppies were all eager to bounce out of the elevator and into the snow; paws skidding against the fresh, powdery white ground. Ace grinned at Winter as she happily bounded around, trying to catch as many snowflakes as she could on her tongue. "Whatcha doin' there, Sweetheart?" Rocky chuckled as he and the older PAW Patrol strolled out of the elevator, observing their children playing just as they did at their age. "Cachin' thnowfwakes!" Winter replied without sticking her tongue back in her mouth, making Rocky chuckle even more. Tundra laughed and started to follow her daughter's lead. "Don't focus so much on the flakes! Just stick your tongue out and go!" Tundra chuckled, nudging Winter's rump with her snout playfully. "Okay mama!" Winter giggled as the two started to collect the flakes, some instantly melting against their tongues. "Wait..So you're afraid of Reindeer??" Aurora let out a short laugh, but cut herself off to a snicker as Sterling groaned. "I don't know why, But they just freak me out, alright?" Sterling grumbled, tail twitching. Lani patted him on the back, trying her best to stop herself from laughing. "But they're so sweet- Solstice flew over one time with Jingle and let us pet her and feed her, they're really nice!" Aurora barked, smiling as she turned her attention towards her mother and sister, then raced over to join them. "Eh, don't worry about it dude." Lani shrugged, "Everyone has their fears I guess." Sterling smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders as well. "Yeah I guess so." Ace stuck close to his dad, beaming up at him. He was happy to get a day where they could just all hang out like a family instead of doing training and missions. Even though this technically was a mission- it was a fun one that they could all do together! He stared ahead towards the forest, walking happily between his mother and father. "This is gonna be fun!" "You bet, Acey!" Chase laughed, ruffling his son's fur tuft. "You excited to decorate the square?" "Yeah, Dad! I love hanging up lights, they're always so pretty!" The smaller shepherd-mix grinned, his tail wagging happily. Just the thought of the town glistening with christmas lights made his heart swell with christmas spirit. It was always his favorite time of the year- The snow, the presents, spending more quality time with his family... It all made him so happy. "First we gotta find the bestest tree!" Winter giggled, bouncing towards Ace and giving him a nudge. "We gotta find the biggest and greenest one! So we could put a lot of decorations on it!" "Yeah! The bigger the better!" Marshall beamed, tail wagging in delight. "though- I don't like stepping on the needles- even though they're leaves they still hurt!" "And smell a little strong...." Chase mentioned, sniffing his nose a bit. Ace pushed his paw against Chase's leg, chuckling. "But that's just one of the smells of christmas, dad! I think the smell of cookies is my favorite though~" "Oh!! Can we stop by Mr. Porter's after we look for the tree? Please, please!?" Aurora barked, zig-zagging through the adult's legs with zest, obviously a bit hyped up. "We'll see~" The tall cocoa husky chuckled as she bent down to lick her daughter's head. "Maybe you've had a little too much sugar this morning." "Nu-uh! I didn't have any!" Aurora yipped more, nuzzling against Tundra's front leg. "I'm just excited is all!" "Well I guess we gotta do something about that energy, won't we?" Rocky smirked as they all got further into the woods. "How about we play a game of hide and seek?" All the puppies yipped excitedly, their dancing paws kicking the snow up around them. "Yeah yeah yeah! Let's play!" Rocky grinned, putting a paw to his nose. "Alright, Nose goes......NOT IT!" "Not it!" Paw after paw was placed on noses, until finally, poor Viktor found himself to be the last one. "Not i-...Darnit!" "Heh! You're it, Dad!" Sterling laughed, running of towards the trees. "Ready- go!" "I haven't even started count- erk!" Viktor chuckled sheepishly, covering his eyes with his foreleg as the PAW Patrol and their pups raced off to find a spot to hide from the seeking St. Bernard. He started to count slowly as he listened to the sound of paws scattering away from him- "1...2.....3..." Winter giggled and rushed away from the group and buried herself under a bank of snow. She tried to refrain a squeak as Viktor shouted "Ready or not, here I come!" She smiled and pushed herself lower against the powder as she heard the shrieks and laughs of those that were being found. "Catcha- Sterling!" Viktor laughed as he pounced on his son, who was hiding behind a bush. The pup pouted and laughed as his father ruffled his tuft, nuzzling his chin. "Aw man! Was I the last one?" "Nope- we're still looking for Winter!" Aurora responded as she bounded up to the group, brushing off the pine needles from her fur. "Oh dear...You don't think she's lost, do you??" Tundra whimpered, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive. She tucked her tail between her legs as her whine got even more high pitched before Rocky patted her shoulder. "Now now, dear, you're overreacting!" The Eco-pup chuckled, looking around as he noticed a bulge in the snow. "I'm suuuure she's around here somewheeerre~" Rocky smiled and sauntered through the snow until he poked his nose a feet above the snow-bank that was seemingly breathing. Suddenly, the bump burst open, powdered snow flying in different directions as the light puppy pushed out from her hiding place. "Here I am! Here I am! Don't worry, mommy!" Winter giggled, popping up so her nose pressed against Rocky's. "Theeeere's my girl." Rocky laughed, nudging her up onto his head and then slid her down the back of his neck and onto his back, where she shook the rest of the powdery snow off of her light grey fur. "Heh.... Th-There you are!" Tundra smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at her initial reaction. "You're really good at hide-and-seek in the snow! I couldn't even see ya!" Sage yipped, pressing his paws against Rocky's side as he looked up towards his little sister, who giggled more and patted gently at his nose. "Yeah! You were the last one to be found!" Ace barked, trying to get some twigs loose from his tail. "I need to find better hiding spots..I was the first!" "I think that's enough hide and seek for today-" Tundra smiled nervously, "I don't want anypup getting lost..." "Aw moooom! Can't we play again? Please, Please, Plleeeeeeaaaase?" The puppies begged, ears folding back and their bright eyes getting wider as they twinkled. "C'mooon! Just one more!" Tundra sighed, unable to defeat the several glances from the young pups. "Alright, Alright....Just one more." "Whoopie! Since Ace was found first, He's it!" Lani smirked, shoving her brother playfully before rushing off towards her hiding spot. Before Ace could even object, the other pups and adults rushed away, leaving him alone in the center with a pouty lip on his muzzle. "Ah -C'mon!" Winter eagerly bounced away from the group, trying to locate another hiding spot, but one that wouldn't make her too cold, like it had under the powdery snow. While she scanned the forest, Winter's eyes drew to something small fluttering through the air. A butterfly? During this season? Winter couldn't help but be drawn to the creature as it fluttered past her face, the bright blue wings shimmering ever so slightly as it made it's way deeper into the forest. As if hypnotized, the small gray puppy followed the butterfly, her eyes fixed on it as her paws moved mechanically, right, left,right,left, without stumbling as she kept her gaze locked on her target. She'd never seen a butterfly during winter-time before. She was very curious as to where it was going, the fragile wings seemed to be fluttering gracefully, but also at a quick pace, as if it was trying to lead her somewhere- and she was determined to find out where. (Scene Change: Ace's Badge) '' "Alright....I've found...Everyone!" Ace shouted out, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. Lani and Aurora had put up a fight and ran from Ace to prevent themselves from being tagged. They both smirked despite being caught, enjoying their small victory in tiring him out. "Not everyone-" Sage spoke up, scanning the group and noticing a certain little sister missing from his side. "Where's Winter?" "Oh...I guess I haven't found everyone yet... Winter! Wiiiinntteeeeer!" Getting to his paws, Ace sniffed around for her scent, only to find that the fresh snow was masking it and making it very faint. He smirked as he saw another snow pile, easily and slowly crouching down and sneaking towards it. "Hah! Gotch- ''Ahh!" Ace pounced on the snow mound, only to have a hare pop right back out at him. It snorted at him, kicking some snow into his face before hopping away. "Puh- Puh! ....That wasn't Winter..." Chase tried to stifle a laugh in his throat as he helped Ace up, brushing the snow off of his face. "Obviously not....But this is worrisome....." "Winter!" Sage called out, "Game's over! You can come out now!" The group waited in silence, trying to pick up any movement or sound from the tiny puppy. But all they got was more silence. Tundra's heart started to race in her chest, eyes widening in fear as her maternal instincts started to kick into overdrive. "....Winter?? H-Honey this isn't funny, the game is over! W-Winter?" Tundra pressed on her badge, "Winter honey, the game is over..... Where are you?" Her voice cracked slightly as she awaited the response, but what she didn't know, was that while buried deep in the snow, due to a poorly sealed crack on the inside rim of her badge- some of the snow had creeped it's way inside, causing a slight malfunction. While Tundra's voice still came through, it was very muffled and weak, like a radio signal when going through the mountains. Whispy and staticy. Winter paid no attention to it, keeping her eyes glued to her target. "Winter? Winter!" Tundra howled in distress, her paws shifting uneasily. "Rocky, we have to find her!" Rocky nodded, his expression turning serious as his mood shifted into papa-bear mode. "Alright everyone....We need to split up! But Pups stay with your parents, that way we don't lose anyone else! Aurora, you come with me, Sage, you go with your mother... Ace and Chase go as team, and Lani and Skye can get their pup-packs for an aerial view! The rest of you stay together. She couldn't have gone far! Let's hurry before the sun goes down!" Chase howled as the group split apart, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" WIP(to be worked on later, probably around july for "christmas in july") Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon